Magix's Mother Dragon
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom is more intune with the Dragon part of the Dragon Fire than anyone knows, especially the nesting and motherly instincts of dragons after a run in with a lost little girl when she was younger awakens them. Now she's at Alfea with four dorm mates who have either broken families or distant ones and each of them could use a mother that's there for them. Well...here she is. T
1. Chapter 1

**Alfea's Mother**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom had the mothering and nesting instincts of a dragoness thanks to a run in with a lost little girl when she was younger? When she meets her roommates who all come from distant or broken families and homes, she claims them as her children and treats them as such. Much to everyone elses confusion and amusement. AU OOC Motherly!Bloom. Femslash and bashing most likely.)**

It was a week into their freshman year at Alfea when someone noticed the strange interaction amongst the 'Winx Club' as they came to be called. It all started when a senior named Lucile from Melody was walking past their table in the lunch hall and heard something that sounded very…familiar and yet strange.

"Stella eat those vegetables. They're good for your hair and skin." The strange red haired earth girl said to the blond princess of the Sun.

"But Bloom-" Stella tried to whine a bit only to be cut off by a stern look.

"No buts Stella. Eat them they're good for you and there aren't that many." Bloom said sternly in a tone that Lucile knew all too well as she stopped and watched the five girls.

"Yes ma'am." Stella said pouting as she obediently ate the vegetables while Bloom reached over and knocked Musa's headphones off of her ears to land around her neck.

"No headphones at the table Musa, and turn that music down before you go deaf." Bloom said making the musical fairy pout but nod and put them away, eating her vegetables without complaint.

"Tecna put that away at the table. You know better." Bloom said not even looking at the pink haired technology fairy who was working on something on a phone.

"Sorry." Tecna said putting the phone in her pocket immediately.

"Flora you need the iron, eat the chicken." Bloom said giving her roommate a look and earning a small sigh but nod from the flower fairy who obediently began eating the chicken on her plate.

"Can I help you?" Bloom asked turning and looking up at Lucile who started slightly but shook her head quietly and walked off rapidly to her friends. Her mind was awhirl with thoughts and amused disbelief.

"What's up Lucile? You sure hesitated at the table with those Freshmen." Her roommate, Dorothy, said looking at her friend as she sat down.

"Have you guys noticed how those Freshmen act around each other?" Lucile asked looking at her friends who looked confused and shook their heads, aside from one.

"Not sure about the rest of the 'Winx' group as they're called but I know I saw that red head girl sitting with the pink haired one out in the Quad the other day with some books. She was telling the pink one that she shouldn't spend so much time on the computer." Another of their friends, Salom, said making Lucile snicker slightly.

"I can believe it. When I was walking by their table the red head was telling Princess Stella to eat her vegetables, and was chastising the pink and black haired ones for listening to music and messing with a cellphone at the table." Lucile said snickering and making the other seniors snicker.

"Sounds like something my mom would do." Dorothy said with a snort.

"Exactly my thoughts. She even used the mom tone on them." Lucile said making the others snicker harder.

"So what? The red head is mothering her dormmates? That ought to make this fun to watch then." The final member of their dorm room, Ruth, said watching something behind Lucile and Salom. Spinning around the seniors watched as a Sophmore walked over to the freshmen arrogantly.

"Hey Stella? How's it feel to be such a failure that you have to repeat the Freshman year?" The arrogant princess of Camela asked her fellow princess who flinched slightly.

"If you _ever_ call Stella a failure again I will set you on fire and not lose a wink of sleep over it." Bloom said spinning and standing to face the arrogant brown haired girl who paused for a second in surprise.

"Not my fault she fails at everythi-eek!" The princess was cut off when she literally caught on fire as Stella flinched again at the words.

"Say anything like that to or about her again. See what else I do to you." Bloom hissed protectively, her eyes reptilian slits that only a few noticed, before she turned her back on the princess and walked over to pull Stella into a warm hug.

"Don't worry Stella. She's just jealous that you're better looking than her and have more friends than she does. You're not a failure sweetie." Bloom said cuddling the blond who relaxed into the hold, resting her head on Bloom's shoulder as a water fairy quickly doused the flaming princess.

"And that you're better liked than she is. She's one of the most disliked princesses according to a galaxy survey." Tecna quickly spoke up to sooth her friend too.

"Would anyone mind if I blast her?" Musa asked glaring at the terrified princess who was staring at Bloom wide eyed and horrified.

"Not now Musa. Group hug, Stella needs it." Flora said pulling Musa and Tecna over to the blond and initiating a hug/cuddle pile as everyone stared.

"Thanks girls." Stella said smiling weakly as her friends released her aside from Bloom, who placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Anytime sweetheart. No one talks about one of my girls like that." Bloom said smiling softly at Stella.

"Musa don't even think of blasting her. We don't need you in trouble as well." Bloom said not even glancing at the music fairy who had been summoning a basic blast to her hands, making said fairy pout as she dispersed the magic.

"Ms. Bloom! What were you thinking when you set her on fire!?" Griselda demanded as she stalked over to Bloom who didn't even bat an eye as she stared Griselda straight into the eye.

"I was thinking that the teachers would stop her from verbally _abusing_ another student and since they obviously weren't going to step in then I should. I won't let _anyone_ treat one of _my_ girls like that!" Bloom growled out sounding every bit like a mother dragon protecting her young while Griselda flinched back slightly, causing Bloom's face to soften minutely.

"She's like a mother." Dorothy noted quietly as she watched Bloom tell Griselda that she wasn't mad at the teachers, just disappointed…which seemed to make all the teachers flinch or wilt a bit.

"Yeah and did you see the way her eyes narrowed and how her voice turned into a growl? She's like a mother dragon." Ruth said more amused than anything as she watched Griselda reluctantly give Bloom two weeks worth of detention before handing out two weeks of detention to Princess Cameron with much less reluctance.

"So she's the Dragon Mother of the Winx?" Salom asked watching as Bloom began fretting over her dorm mates again, glancing at Griselda and fretting over her skipping lunch as well much to everyones disbelief and Griselda's embarrassment.

"No. Check it. She's fretting over the other students and even Ms. G as well, just not as much as she is her dorm mates." Lucile said nodding to where Bloom was now fretting over a shy looking girl that was sitting next to Flora, a Junior if Lucile recalled correctly.

"So what's that mean Lucile?" Dorothy asked looking at the Melody native who was watching the group of Freshmen for another minute or two, focusing on Bloom mother henning the others.

They didn't know just how far reaching the title Lucile said next would go within the week.

"She's more like the Mother Dragon of Alfea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfea's Mother**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Voice of nature…Flora you're the closest to nature with and without your powers. Do you mind helping us out this ti-" Bloom stopped mid word when she saw Tecna about to pop a bubble that smelled like gas.

"Run!" Bloom yelled shoving the girls away as she stopped Tecna as fast as she could. Without hesitation all four girls took the red head's order and darted for the safety of the trees.

"Don't…try that again." Bloom said as she picked up a stick, tossing it at the bubble and watching as the gas was released into the air, making the girls pale. If Tecna had blasted it then they would have been fried fairies!

"You girls aren't hurt are you?" Bloom asked turning and fretting over her girls who all smiled slightly at her.

"We're fine mama." Musa said smiling shyly at Bloom, who she always called Mama whenever the Winx were alone.

"Yeah you stopped it in time Ma." Stella said grinning at the red head.

"I'm fine mama." Flora said smiling happily at the red head.

"I'm alright mom, just a bit embarrassed." Tecna agreed with her 'sisters' while Bloom smiled warmly at them.

 **#$%$$#$%$**

"I told you didn't I?! I told you she was pretty much their mother!" Lucile said grinning as she looked at her dorm mates and the other nearby seniors as everyone watched what was happening in the swamp through spells, most focusing on the team with the Earth Girl on it just to see what she was capable of without magic.

"You said she was the Mother Dragon of Alfea not just the Winx." Ruth corrected her dormmate who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fitting title for her." DuFour said with a small smile as she watched the red head lead the girls through the forest before they all tensed when the girls came across a wrecked Red Fountain ship.

DuFour had been on the receiving end of the girls mothering more than once in the last few days herself and agreed with her students. The red head was like a mother dragon.

"A Troll?!" More than one girl screamed when they heard what the Red Fountain boys were transporting.

"Girls stay together! If those boys want to be stupid and go off alone instead of teaming up then let them! I am not letting anything happen to you girls!" Bloom said sternly to her girls who all nodded slightly in understanding.

"Good now let's find our way to the nearest teacher so that we can report the Troll being in the forest." Bloom said turning and leading the girls through the forest almost without thought as she led them closer to Alfea.

"It's like she just _knows_ where Alfea is at." Salom said watching the red head until they had to rescue the boys again.

"If she's anything like my mom then she knows where any and all of her 'children' are at any given moment." One Sophomore said grinning slightly as she watched the guys get embarrassed at the fairies helping them, oh that team was _never_ going to live this down.

"Oh crap! The troll found them!" A junior said pointing at a screen showing another group of fairies who were cowering against the cliff screaming for help.

"Ouch. So much for being heroes." One Senior said wincing when the boys were all knocked back.

"What's Bloom doing?" Griselda asked staring in disbelief as the red head grabbed a large tree branch and a rock, throwing the rock at the Troll.

"Get the hell away from my girls!" Bloom snarled, her eyes becoming slit and her nails lengthening and sharpening as she dashed at the troll.

"Oh boy, Mama Dragon is out for blood." Ruth said wincing and almost pitying the _troll_ as Bloom slammed it in the head with the branch hard enough to make the thing stumble backwards.

"Some of her hatchlings were being attacked and now she's protecting them and that transformation didn't even use any magic! It was all instinct and natural!" Wizgiz said wincing when he saw Bloom rake her clawed hands down the Troll's face, blinding it in one eye.

"Girls! Get your sisters out of here!" Bloom shouted to the Winx who looked hesitant but nodded and moved to help the terrified girls get away from where the fight was happening.

"Be careful mama!" Musa said worriedly as she watched her 'mom' fight with the troll and win much to everyone's disbelief.

"That's right beast! Run! Stay away from my girls!" Bloom snarled as the Troll ran away in fear of the strange woman that smelled like a dragon.

"Are you all okay?" Bloom asked turning to look and fret over her 'daughters' as her eyes and nails went back to normal.

"Y-Yeah." One of the ones that the Troll had trapped said staring wide eyed and in awe at the tiny slip of a girl her age that had scared off a troll without magic.

"Good now come on. Let's get you all back to Alfea. You could do with a quick check up with Ophelia, a nice hot meal, and some rest." Bloom said bundling the three girls into a group with the other four Winx and gently leading them all closer to the clearing they were supposed to find that was only a few yards away from the Alfea gate.

"What about the troll?" Another of the girls that she had saved asked looking at Bloom in awe and shock.

"I'll worry about that after I make sure that all my hatchlings are safe and healthy back at the school. We can tell the teachers and they'll send in professionals to deal with it. I don't want any of you hurt and if I see the beast trying to attack another of my girls I'll neuter it before ripping it's throat out." Bloom said without hesitation, making Palladium and Wizgiz both pale and cover themselves, along with the Red Fountain boys.

"Yeah she's an overprotective mom alright." Salom said amused at the males reactions while most people were shocked at how far the red head would go for the others that she deemed as her hatchlings.

"Welcome to the family. Ma just called you her hatchlings…which means she's adopting you. Nice to have some more sisters." Stella said grinning at the shocked looking freshmen while Bloom merely giggled at their questioning and confused looks.

"The stronger the dragon the stronger the instincts. My powers seem to come from a very powerful dragon so I have very powerful instincts, especially nesting and mothering instincts. I consider all of the other Alfea students and even the teachers my hatchlings but I try not to show it so much. I don't think many of them would like it if a girl younger than them mothered them." Bloom said winking at the three new girls that all blushed but smiled slightly. They…looked like they liked the thought of the red head mothering them.

"Well…I don't know about everyone else…" A senior named Castiel began as she looked at the image of Bloom who was fretting and mothering her girls.

It didn't seem like anyone disagreed with Castiel's words and most of them even murmured in agreement.

"But I don't really mind her mothering me. I could do with a second, or a school, mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfea's Mother**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Bloom and most of Alfa in general were in heaven less than a week later. None of the students or teachers were homesick since the red head was mothering them openly now, and Bloom had a school full of hatchlings to mother.

"Come on! This place is the best, I think you'll love it ma." One sophomore said pulling Bloom and the ever present Winx towards a café that she enjoyed going to on the weekends.

"Slow down dear, the café isn't going anywhere." Bloom said patiently amused with the girl who blushed but grinned and slowed down as requested while nearby people stared at them confused.

"Yes ma." The sophomore, Catrina, said making a nearby witch snort slightly.

"You're calling her your mom? Man how desperate are you pixies?" The senior witch asked looking at the fairies in disgust and making Bloom smile at her politely.

"They're not desperate at all. I have very strong maternal instincts and so I tend to mother my girls. They indulge me and call me mom or ma sometimes." Bloom said kindly to the witch who looked at her surprised by the kind tone before looking alarmed when Bloom began frowning.

"When was the last thing you ate anything? You're practically skin and bones!" Bloom said looking the senior over and startling the girl while Stella and Musa were snickering.

"Mom is even adopting the Cloud Tower students now." Tecna said amused at how the senior witch was responding to the way Bloom was fretting over how skinny she was. Although it also made the fairies hearts hurt, the girl looked so confused and lost as to what to do when someone looked genuinely concerned for her health.

"Catrina? Girls? Do you mind if she joins us for lunch and maybe during our day out on Magix? She's so skinny I'm afraid one good gust of wind will blow her over. What's your name dear? I'm Bloom, this is Musa." Bloom pointed at the music fairy who grinned.

"Nice ta meet ya." Musa said waving.

"Flora."

"Hey there sweetie." Flora said smiling kindly.

"Tecna."

"Hello." Tecna said with a nod.

"Stella."

"So I have a witch sister now? Awesome." Stella said grinning at the girl who looked surprised at how positively they were acting.

"And Catrina." Bloom finished up with the oldest in the group at the moment.

"Looks like we're siblings now." Catrina said shrugging and giving the senior witch a small smile.

"What's your name, little darkling?" Bloom asked smiling at the witch who blushed at the pet name that she actually liked from the red head.

"Thorn." The senior finally said after a moment causing Bloom to beam at her.

"Nice to meet you Thorn. Now come along sweetie. You're as skinny if not skinnier than the others and you all could do with a nice warm meal." Bloom said guiding Thorn to the group of fairies who welcomed her immediately.

"Come on. The café's not too far from here." Catrina said leading the way again while Thorn got into a conversation about different plants with Flora with Tecna occasionally chiming in with a question.

"Thorn? Why are you with a bunch of fairies?" A couple of younger witches gaped at the sight of the senior witch with the fairies and actually looking like she was enjoying herself.

"Oh hello. We're going to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" Bloom asked smiling as she looked at the freshmen who looked honestly surprised by the invitation.

"Here we go." Stella said watching amused as Bloom took in just how scrawny the witches seemed before the red head noticed something on the smallest witch and stepped forward.

"Where did this bruise come from little one?" Bloom asked gently as she grabbed the girls arm and rolled down her sleeve to show a purpling bruise that looked horrible against the pale skin.

"Mirta? That's from those seniors isn't it? I know one of them grabbed you the other day but I didn't realize that they had done so that rough." The green haired witch asked looking concerned for her friend who shrunk in on herself.

"Point out who these seniors are little one. I'll deal with them." Bloom said her eyes turning hard and narrowed at the thought of the seniors hurting this scrawny little one.

"What do a bunch of pixies think they're doing here?" A sneering voice asked from behind the group causing Mirta to tense and shake visibly while the fairies aside from Bloom jumped alarmed, even the witches looking surprised at the three seniors walking towards them.

"Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. The three most vicious seniors at Cloud Tower." Lucy murmured sounding awestruck and worried as she looked at the three sneering seniors.

"Are you the ones that hurt the little one?" Bloom asked narrowing her eyes at the seniors as she slowly turned to face them, Mirta hiding behind her trembling.

"Little one? What some pathetic earth pixie thinks she can get revenge for her friend? I'd like to see you try." Icy said laughing at Bloom before Stormy noticed the red head hiding behind the dragoness.

"Aww look it's that little freshman we messed with the other day. She's hiding behind the earth girl." Stormy said sneering at Mirta who 'eep'ed and ducked further behind Bloom who tensed and her eyes became golden with a reptilian slit.

"Uh-oh." Stella muttered catching sight of Bloom's eyes changing as she and the others backed away from the red head, dragging the witches besides the Trix with them.

"Look they're scared of us." Stormy said her ego rising at the sight of fear.

"No…they aren't scared of us…they seem to be scared of the earth pixie." Darcy said noting the fearful looks the red head was getting and the pitying looks she and her sisters were getting.

"What is the little earth girl gonna try and get revenge for the weak little brat? Don't make me laugh." Icy said sneering while Bloom glared at them, her nails lengthening into claws again.

Bloom said only one word before the carnage began.

"No one hurts one of my hatchlings."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alfea's Mother**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What in the world happened to these three?" Griffin asked shocked and a bit impressed at how badly beaten her top seniors were while there was a red head she didn't know fretting over several of her students.

"The other day they had been messing with Mirta and left a pretty bad bruise on her arm. Mom saw it and took offense to them attacking one of her hatchlings. So she showed them the error of their ways." Thorn said amused from where she was standing leaning against the door next to Catrina and the Winx minus Flora, making Griffin look at her surprised.

"Mom?" Griffin asked questioning the title and causing the red head to look up at her.

"Yes?" Bloom answered not even caring that the woman was probably old enough to be _her_ mom.

"Why is one of my seniors calling you mom?" Griffin asked staring at the girl surprised for actually answering to the title.

"Because mama dragon adopted her earlier today. Honestly at the rate ma is going, she'll have most of your school adopted by the end of the day." Catrina said snickering slightly while Griffin looked confused and lost at this. Why would the red head be adopting her students?

"A bunch of witches for sisters…cool." Musa said grinning as she relaxed against the wall unfazed by where she was. She knew mama wouldn't let her get hurt or attacked and besides…it'd be kinda funny to watch how the witches react to a tiny slip of a girl mother henning them.

"I wonder if she'll adopt the teachers here like she did at Alfea…" Stella said causing Tecna to draw up a digital grid above her wrist.

"According to mom's behavioral patterns, mothering instincts, and the way things are going…yes. Yes she will." Tecna said making Musa snicker slightly.

"Hi big sis." Musa said cheekily grinning as she waved at Griffin who looked at her confused and surprised before looking startled when Bloom sat her down next to Mirta.

"Honestly do all of you just refuse to eat? You're just as scrawny if not more so than the other girls!" Bloom said fretting over Griffin who looked completely and utterly lost as to what was happening and what the girl was doing. Thorn and Catrina both were taking pictures of the look of befuddlement on the green skinned woman's face.

"You know when Miss Flora came and got me because you got into a fight and were adopting Cloud Tower girls…I didn't expect to see you adopting Griffin as well." Faragonda said snickering amused as she walked into the nurses office followed by an amused but stern Griselda and Flora who was just smiling.

"You alright squirt?" Thorn asked as Flora walked over to them, out of the fairies that she had met she was closest to Flora thanks to shared powers and love of plants.

"I'm fine Thorn. I just went to get Ms. Griselda and Ms. Faragonda. The minute I mentioned ma they were ready to teleport without letting me explain." Flora said smiling up at the older flower based magical who grinned and slung her arm over the smaller girls shoulder.

"So someone mind telling me what happened to lead to mama dragon adopting Griffin and most of her students?" Faragonda asked amused as Bloom fretted over the students and Griffin equally, even fretting over Madam Cross the nurse, while shooting dark looks towards the Trix.

"We were walking to the café I was telling ma about when we ran into Thorn. Ma saw how scrawny big sis here was and began fretting over and adopting her. A few minutes later the rest of the little siblings over there showed up wondering why Thorn was hanging with us, and ma adopted them too. She noticed a bruise on the little red head's arm, looked pretty bad too, that came from three seniors messing with her a day or so ago. Lo and behold said seniors show up and mock both little red and ma…ma didn't use magic she just let her nails out and took em down." Catrina said from her spot against the wall while Faragonda and Griselda both paused and looked at the seniors.

"Huh…I'm surprised she didn't do worse." Griselda said making Bloom grin sheepishly while the witches looked shocked.

"I was scaring the hatchlings and needed to get Mirta's arm looked at. She had some busted veins and arteries in her arm and a bruised bone and that needed to be treated." Bloom said making Faragonda and Griselda nod slightly in understanding. Yeah Bloom would make sure her 'hatchling' was alright first.

"They got lucky then. You blinded a fully grown hunting troll in one eye and scared it off before threatening to neuter it and rip it's throat out if you ever saw it scaring some of your girls again." Faragonda said dryly and making the witches all pause and stare at Bloom wide eyed while she just nodded.

"It'd better be glad I wasn't using my magic because of the lesson's restrictions or else it would have been turned into ash." Bloom said scowling slightly and making a few of the witches wide eyed and awestruck.

"You…blinded and scared off a fully grown troll without your magic…" Griffin said staring at the girl who gave her a warm smile.

"Yes I did, he was scaring and going after some of my girls. He'd better be glad I hadn't called Selina or brought her with me to Magix since she was still studying in Egypt at the time." Bloom said nodding slightly, Selina was just as protective over their 'hatchlings' as Bloom was…except she tended to let them do stupid things to learn their lessons as long as they didn't get hurt.

"Selina?" Griselda asked making Bloom nod with a smile.

"Yes, she's a witch with snake based powers so like how I have dragon instincts, she has snake ones. She's studying on Earth with Aunt Eldora but as soon as their lessons on the Legendarium are done they both expressed an interest in coming to Magix to meet my hatchlings." Bloom said smiling warmly and lovingly at the mention of Selina while the Winx were snickering since they knew where this was going. They had asked similar questions when Bloom first adopted them and they noticed a picture of the green haired girl and the white haired old lady.

"Why would they be interested in us?" Catrina asked confused and sparing her snickering siblings confused looks as they all brought out cameras and phones to record this. The looks on their faces were going to be priceless!

"Well Eldora has known me since I was very little, before my instincts woke up. I must have been about four when I first met her and she's taken on the role of an aunt to me but more as a mother figure to Selina." Bloom said smiling as she thought about her mentor and best friend.

"And Selina?" Thorn asked raising an eyebrow confused.

"Well we've been best friends ever since I was found and adopted by my parents. Naturally when our instincts both woke up they conflicted a little but…well…they more or less determined that we're each others mates." Bloom said smiling brightly and blushing a bit.

"So that means…" Faragonda's eyes went wide as she realized what this fully meant.

"That means that if I'm the Mom, then Selina is the Papa, and Eldora is the Grandma!" Bloom said cheerfully and making her 'hatchlings' eyes widen and their jaws to drop open as they stared at the girl. Now not only did they have a 'mom' but a 'papa' and a 'grandma' too?!

The Winx were near dying of laughter at the priceless reaction on most of the others faces at the thought of their 'mom' being essentially married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alfea's Mother**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So…I heard an interesting rumor." Saladin said smirking slightly as he looked at his old friends who were sitting next to each other with Faragonda in-between him and Griffin.

"If it's something about how one of your students is two timing one of ours just give us the name." Griffin said smirking across Faragonda at him.

"Well yes there are three of those but I was referring to a different rumor." Saladin said sweat dropping slightly. Both of his old friends were protective as heck of their students, this would not be the first nor the last time that the two women had heard about one boy cheating on one or two of their students and taught the boy a lesson. Saladin was less than sympathetic to his students' plights.

You'd think that after the fourth time the two women or their employees had dealt with the cheater the boys would have learned their lessons.

"Names?" Faragonda asked getting out a notepad she kept on her person for just that reason. Keep track of the names and the evidence. If it turns out it's true that the boy is a two timer then she and the others will teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

She and Griffin took two timers _personally_ ever since her husband had cheated on her with the green skinned woman. Griffin had been angry and horrorstruck when she realized the man she had been dating for two years and was considering marrying was already married to her rival and the woman who would then become her best friend.

"Bishop of Magix, Spike of Solaria, and Prince Sky of Eraklyon is currently trying to date one of Fara's Freshmen girls while in an arranged marriage contract although he doesn't seem to be getting anywhere with the girl." Saladin said making Faragonda frown slightly as she wrote down the names.

"And the girls they're cheating on and with?" Griffin asked scowling as she wondered if any of her girls were effected.

"Bishop, Cloud Tower Junior Lina and Alfea Sophmore Amelia. Spike, Cloud Tower Sophmore Faith and recent Alfea graduate Buffy. Prince Sky, engaged to Princess Diaspro of Isis and currently trying to date a girl by the name of Bloom from Alfe-" Saladin was cut off by an aura of protective fury from the two women that made those nearby pale and shuffle away. The pencil Faragonda had been using to write down the information snapped in half in her grip.

"I'll kill him if he even tries." Griffin growled darkly as her eyes flashed black with raw magic.

"Even though he stands no chance the mere fact that he is _trying_ to date the mama dragon will earn him a death sentence from most of my students and teachers." Faragonda growled as well making Saladin look at both of them surprised.

"I haven't seen you both this mad since Valtor got pissed with Griffin running from the Coven and made snide remarks about Faragonda seducing her." Saladin said making the two women growl again. They had forgotten about that.

"Does this have anything to do with the rumor of a 'Mother Dragon' adopting most of your schools and some of Magix proper?" Saladin asked making them nod stiffly.

"Bloom Peters of earth, has the power of a Dragon and the instincts of one in several cases. She can eat raw or bloody meat with no negative side effects, has sharp canine teeth, when angry she grows claws and her eyes turn draconic. Also has very potent mothering and nesting instincts. She adopts and mothers pretty much everyone she meets, she's adopted all but five of my students and all of the teachers including myself." Faragonda said calming down slightly as she talked about the mama dragon.

"She isn't afraid to get her hands dirty or fight without magic. She adopted all but three of my girls and all of my teachers including myself and she'll probably end up adopting the three other girls if they relaxed around her a little more." Griffin said smirking slightly, most of her school adored the red head who treated them better than their own mothers.

"You mentioned that he stands no chance?" Saladin asked raising an eyebrow at the two women, smiling slightly at them having a parent that cared about them.

Faragondas mother had been a witch and her father, a paladin, had left them as soon as he knew his then girlfriend was pregnant. As soon as Faragonda had been declared a Fairy-Witch hybrid her mother disowned her, leaving her as a ward of the school with the then headmistress Mavilla taking the girl on as an apprentice of sorts.

Griffin on the other hand came from a long line of dark magic users but they put emphasis on torture and pain magics whereas Griffin preferred to be more subtle with mental magics and poisons. Her parents didn't really mind her doing things her way until she struck up a friendship with three fairies and dragged her two cousins along with her. One of the fairies was older than most kingdoms and had served in several important positions over the course of the centuries but even all the dark magic the silver haired woman knew couldn't 'redeem' her in the eyes of Griffin's 'family'.

The less said about DuFour's past from what they could get the woman to talk about the better.

Griselda, Griffin, Ediltrude, Zarathustra, and Faragonda all five had been abandoned by their parents at some stage of their lives and had four of the five had ended up staying with DuFour for a while until they were classed as wards of their respective schools. Griselda had grown up on the streets until she was old enough to be considered an adult but by then DuFour had found her and escorted her personally to Alfea so the girl could be properly taught and make friends with others her age.

The group of five became known as the 'Outcasts' due to Faragonda's Hybrid nature, the witches being genuine friends to fairies, and Griselda for being a 'street rat' as one princess had called her. DuFour had taken them under her wings but she was more like an older sister or aunt than a mother.

"Apparently mama dragon wasn't the only magical on earth. Eldora, the crazy girl, is a fairy godmother to another magical and Bloom's honorary 'aunt'. Eldora practically adopted a young girl named Selina who seems to have snake based powers, at least enough of them to grant her some snake instincts although Bloom says that snakes aren't her main power source. Their instincts awoke at around the same time and naturally snake and dragon conflicted but they _are_ compatible given that Dragons are more evolved forms of snakes." Faragonda said smirking slightly amused as she imagined a snake themed magical coming to Magix in an overprotective and possessive rampage as soon as she heard about a blond brat flirting with her wife.

"Their instincts and bestial sides claimed each other as mates. Bloom and Selina are in all essences…married in the eyes of magic and considered married on most all realms including both Eraklyon and Magix. The brat's been trying to seduce a married woman, a crime punishable by death on his world considering the consequences for Bloom should he be successful." Griffin said smirking darkly as the others in the audience settled in.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A warm voice asked making two of the three head teachers look up and smile warmly, Saladin just looked up curiously.

"Not at all mom." Griffin said smiling warmly at the girl who smiled back and sat beside the green skinned witch.

"So you're the Mother Dragon I've heard about…I expected you to be taller." Saladin said looking at the red haired girl who gave him a polite smile but her eye twitched while Griffin and Faragonda paled slightly.

Bloom's height was a very sensitive subject. Apparently a few people on earth liked to torment her and often mocked her for being smaller than them, given that these were six foot tall boys that were upset she wouldn't date them…

"You must be the headmaster of Red Fountain I've heard about. I expected you to be politer." Bloom said smiling politely and making Saladin wince. Oh right. Diplomatic. Something he was supposed to be.

"Sorry about that. After hearing about you so much I halfway expected you to be eight feet tall with dragon wings, a tail, and scales." Saladin said giving her an apologetic and sheepish smile while Bloom just smiled much warmer this time, actually she seemed pretty amused.

The teachers weren't sure whether they wanted to see proof of the girls claim or not. It was a kind of fifty-fifty.

"That's only when I become at least halfway feral, any other time I'm just your average fairy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alfea's Mother**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Mom? Something funny?" Griffin asked looking at Bloom who began snickering about halfway through the Dragon Taming portion of the Exhibition.

"The dragons are less than pleased with their riders and some of the names and things they're using…I'm remembering those for later." Bloom said smirking slightly and making the head teachers look at her for a moment.

"You can understand dragons?" Faragonda asked wondering if there was any limit to Bloom's dragon based abilities.

"I am a _dragon_ fairy dear." Bloom pointed out with an amused smile making Faragonda blush at having forgotten that fact.

"What in the world?" Griffin asked standing as a crack and then a large hole blew out of the floor of the arena.

"Who dares disrupt the day of the Royals?" Saladin demanded standing as well while Bloom's eyes narrowed as she stood as well. She smelled a hatchling down near the hole.

"Look lady I'm not into your boyfriend or whatever so leave me alone!" Mirta said coughing and glaring at the transformed fairy that had blasted her.

"Don't try fooling me witch! I saw how you stared at my picture of him!" Princess Diaspro said snarling at the witch who glared at her.

"I only stared at the picture because that's the same guy that keeps flirting with mama!" Mirta said as she dusted herself off, making everyone who knew who exactly Mirta called 'mama' tense painfully almost.

"Why would the Prince of Eraklyon be flirting with some common old hag of a witch?" Diaspro asked sneering and making Mirta look confused before she had an epiphany.

"Oh I don't mean my birth mom. I mean the fairy that had adopted me…and most of my school…and her school too now that I think about it. She's the same age I am!" Mirta said smiling sheepishly while Diaspro blinked for a moment in disbelief.

"Someone…your age…has adopted you and your entire school? Why is she flirting with my fiancée then?" Diaspro asked confused and making Mirta roll her eyes.

"Mama's adopted all of us except for a few that don't want her to and she doesn't flirt with him. _He_ flirts with her." Mirta clarified making Diaspro scowl.

"Yeah right. We are in an engaged arrangement for the betterment of our planets. Why would he risk ruining that by trying to cheat on me?" Diaspro sneered making Mirta scoff slightly.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're nearly as flat as a board and have the personality of a spoiled cat. Personally I don't blame him for wanting to find someone else." Mirta said making quite a few people in the audience ooh at jab.

"Why you little-" Diaspro screamed in rage as one of her gems fired a blast at Mirta, only for the illusion witch to dodge it. The blast kept going though and hit the ground near one of the dragons feet, startling and angering the dragon into letting out a roar…which set off the other dragon.

"That's not good." Saladin said worried as the dragons began causing chaos while the audience began fleeing in terror.

"Mirta!" Bloom said worried and alarmed as she began running from her seat and jumped into the arena in front of the witch.

"Cover your ears dear." Bloom said causing Mirta to cover her ears immediately as one of the dragons came near them and roared again.

Everyone froze when Bloom opened her mouth and roared right back at the dragon. It was harder to tell who was more surprised at that, the audience or the dragons.

Bloom hissed something at the dragon, speaking in growls and hisses, and the dragon paused hissing back at her before coming closer. Bringing its massive snout down to Bloom the dragon sniffed her a few times before its eyes lit up as it licked her, purring out a happy growl. The second dragon walked over as well, looking just as surprised as the audience did, before it sniffed Bloom and began licking her as well.

"Hey that tickles!" Bloom said giggling slightly as the dragons tongues licked her cheeks, avoiding her mouth and eyes.

"Are you alright Mirta?" Bloom asked smiling at the awestruck witch behind her who was gaping in disbelief as Bloom pet the Dragons snouts, earning happy purrs from the large dangerous beasts.

"I'm fine mama." Mirta finally answered after a moment while a shocked Diaspro quickly became angry again.

"You! You're the one flirting with my fiancée!" Diaspro shouted at Bloom who looked at her in amused disbelief…but Diaspro gulped when the two large dragons behind the girl growled at her sharply until Bloom resumed petting them.

"You must have me confused with someone else dear. I'm already married. I met my mate a few years ago and I'd never cheat on her." Bloom said making Diaspro blink slightly while nearby Prince Sky was pale as a ghost and Riven began snickering.

"Hear that your majesty?" Riven asked mocking the blond boy who went even paler as everyone looked at them.

"You've been flirting with a married and mated woman this whole time. I thought such a thing was forbidden on Eraklyon and yet its crown prince is trying to seduce a taken woman." Riven said grinning viciously at Sky while Bloom raised an eyebrow and Mirta looked confused.

"But…didn't he say his name was Brandon?" Mirta asked confused and making Sky pale further as his lie came undone.

"That's the name of his squire." Diaspro said her voice turning dangerous as she began to glare at her fiancée. It was impossible for one of a mated pair to even think of flirting with someone other than their mate…which meant that Bloom hadn't been flirting with Sky.

"Prince Pretty boy here decided he wanted to be treated as if he were normal for a while and switched places with his squire. Maybe that's why he thought he could flirt with someone who's mated? Cause only the real Brandon would have gotten into trouble if it got out." Riven said smirking as he slapped Sky on the back roughly, making the blond stumble a bit.

"People call me the bad boy of the group but you're in a league of your own man. Never knew you had it in you." Riven said enjoying this immensely as every Cloud Tower student and teacher in the arena began gearing up their magic, their Alfea counterparts not far behind them.

"You are enjoying this far too much." Mirta said deadpanned to the reddish haired boy who grinned at her.

"The teachers obviously favor him because he's from royalty, often times telling me to go easy on him during our spars and restricting me to one weapon instead of the dual style I use simply because he never faced someone who used two weapons at once before. Tell me you wouldn't be enjoying this too?" Riven asked causing Bloom to tense almost painfully while the dragons gave tiny growls as they sensed her displeasure and disappointment.

"They do what?" Bloom's voice was firmly in disappointed and disapproving mother tone as she slowly turned to look at the Red Fountain teachers.

"I was unaware of this." Saladin said sounding displeased as he glared at his teachers as well.

"You dare do that to some of _my_ hatchlings? Do you know how detrimental that is to their self-confidence, self-worth, mental stability, and the safety of those you're sheltering and how much you're stunting the growth of those you're hindering?" Bloom said as her hair began to float, smoke curling from her lips as she lit into the Red Fountain teachers and gave them a stern dressing down that left them feeling ashamed.

"Behold the Mother Dragon of Cloud Tower and Alfea in all her maternal glory as she dresses down those that can cause harm to her hatchlings." Mirta said looking at Diaspro who looked torn between shocked and amused at this turn of events.

"Looks like she's adopting the Red Fountain boys too." Diaspro said amused disbelief winning out as the red head got done dressing down the teachers and began fretting over Sky and Riven…more Riven than Sky.

Griselda gave a loud snort from her seat in the stands, looking dryly amused as she leant against Ediltrude casually. She didn't mind leaning against her wife publically like this and showing that they were more than 'rivals' like everyone thought, she knew that her 'mama' was firmly on her side and openly approved of Ediltrude.

Griselda's words sparked a very…amusing chain reaction and no one could find it in them to disagree.

"At the rate she's going we can just start calling her the Mother Dragon of Magix and be done with it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alfea's Mother**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"This the place? It's a bit… pink ain't it?" A green haired teenage girl asked as she and an older woman walked into Alfea without trouble as the younger one looked around. The older woman gave a small snort at the question.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here?" Griselda asked stopping the two and earning a smile from the older one.

"Miss Griselda, a pleasure to see you again. This is my apprentice Selina-" the older woman began only to be cut off by a loud squeal from nearby.

"Selina! Eldora!" Bloom squealed as she slammed into Selina hugging her tightly and cuddling close to her mate.

"Mom?" Griselda asked looking at the red head surprised for a moment and making Eldora look amused.

"So she's adopted you huh?" Eldora asked while Selina and Bloom were whispering quietly to each other and cuddling. They had missed each other dearly and were glad to be back together again. Seeing Bloom lean up and give the greenish haired girl a slightly more than chaste kiss on the lips caused Griselda to blink before smiling and averting her eyes.

"So she's our dad…that makes you the grandma." Griselda said looking from Selina to Eldora whose eyebrow twitched slightly with a smirk on her lips.

"You do recall that you're older than I am right?" Eldora asked looking at Griselda who smirked ever so slightly wider.

"Besides those who know that for a fact…do you really think anyone else would believe you if you tried telling them?" Griselda asked making Eldora twitch again. Griselda was right, based on their looks many would believe that Eldora was much older than Griselda.

"So…I hear we have a lot of new children now dear?" Selina asked finally separating her lips from Blooms as she ran her hand through the long red hair, holding the slightly shorter woman close with a smile.

"I may have adopted my entire school…and the rival school…and an all boys school…" Bloom trailed off with a sheepish grin while Selina snickered and kissed Bloom's temple.

"My mothering dragoness." Selina said fondly while Bloom blushed a bit and leant into the hold.

"Mama! Is that our dad?" Musa asked rushing over with the rest of the Winx, and a few other girls that looked curious or wary.

"Yes baby girl. This is my mate Selina." Bloom said smiling warmly at her 'hatchlings' as she kissed Selina's cheek.

"That explains the make out session." Griselda said watching amused when some of her 'younger siblings' made disgusted faces.

"Yuck mom and dad kissing." Stella said pulling a face at the thought and making Selina snicker while Bloom giggled and Eldora gave a small snort.

"Better get used to it hatchling." Selina said smirking as she kissed Bloom again, earning a playful swat to the shoulder.

"Not in front of the children dear. Wouldn't want to traumatize them." Bloom said smiling to show she didn't mean any harm as she playfully swatted her mate away.

"A kiss won't traumatize them." Selina said pouting at the slightly shorter woman while Eldora snorted inelegantly.

"A kiss won't but what you two get up to when alone might. There's a _reason_ I never leave you by yourselves in my house." Eldora said giving the two an unimpressed but amused look when Bloom blushed but Selina just grinned wickedly.

"Selina if you say one word I'll make you sleep on the floor." Bloom said glaring at her mate, who had just opened her mouth, and causing her to pale and clamp her mouth shut.

"Whipped." A senior nearby called amused as the rest of the students and teachers began migrating over to meet their 'dad' and 'grandma'.

"I prefer the term trained. Whipped makes it sound like I have no spine and I guarantee you…I have a spine I just know that a happy wife means a happy life." Selina said making the male teachers and half of the female ones to snicker slightly.

"Sound words for every married person to live by." Wizgiz said nodding sagely as he hopped over quite literally.

"Especially the one threatened with the couch." DuFour said sounding a bit put out but smiling a bit at the young couple.

"You're very familiar with that threat aren't you DuFour?" Faragonda asked snickering and making the red clad professor glare at her.

"Screw you Fara." DuFour said glaring darkly at the older woman who snorted slightly in amusement.

"My husband does." Faragonda said grinning and making the students around her blush or mime gagging.

"So you're our dad?" Musa asked trying to change the subject as fast as she could.

"Yep little hatchlings. I'm Selina, a fairy witch hybrid with powers of flowers and snakes. Nice to meet all of you." Selina said smiling at the 'hatchlings' that her mate had adopted.

"A snake dad and a dragon mom." Stella said snickering heavily at that.

"And a bunch of mismatched little baby hatchlings to look after." Selina continued without batting an eye and making a few of the fairies protest being called baby hatchlings, particularly the teachers.

"Baby? You don't know how old I am do you _dad_?" DuFour asked looking at the green haired teen amused and disbelieving.

"Don't know. Don't care. Bloom adopted you, which makes you one of our daughters. That also makes you one of our baby girls no matter how old you are." Selina didn't even hesitate in her response making all of the girls grin. Their mom and dad are awesome.

"I wonder how she will react to the boy lying about his identity in order to try and date mom?" Palladium asked looking curious and making Selina tense painfully and a hiss to escape her lips.

"What? Who daresss try and sssteal my mate?" Selina hissed dangerously, her eyes becoming slit and her teeth sharpening and lengthening.

"Don't worry my snake. He never could tempt me away from you. I'm allergic to self-entitled idiot brats like him." Bloom said purring slightly to sooth her mate as she cuddled closer into Selina's side.

"I better go tell Saladin to keep young prince Sky far away for a while." Faragonda said moving to go towards her office in order to avoid the death of a crown prince, if only because of the bad publicity.

Griselda's next remark proved that yes her witch of a wife was rubbing off on her with possible help from said wife's sister.

"Nah just tell him to have the camera ready for blackmail."


End file.
